Timur Malsagov
(Ingush)|image1 =Alex1.JPG |fandom(s) = Big Hero 6|portrayal = Alex Wolff|creator = Chechensichkeria|full_name = Timur Malsagov|native_name = (Ingush) (Kazakh)|nicknames = Tim (by everyone) Tim Malsagoff|species = Human|gender = Male ♂|age = 21 (during film)|date_of_birth = May 15th, 2011https://www.reddit.com/r/BigHero6/comments/3e3uoh/what_year_does_big_hero_6_take_place/|status = Alive|place_of_birth = South San Fransokyo, USA|alignment = Chaotic neutral|residence = San Fransokyo, USA South San Fransokyo, USA|nationality = American|ethnicity = Ingush Kazakh|religion = Shafi'i Sunni Islam|languages_spoken = English Ingush|occupation = Bot Fight bettor (formerly) Engineering student (formerly) Mobile phone repairer (currently)|affiliations = Yoshitaka Okazaki High School (formerly) San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (formerly) Krei Tech Industries (formerly)|major = Neuroscience (formerly)|alliance(s) = Krei Tech Industries (formerly) Alistair Krei (formerly)|career_aspiration(s) = Forensic psychologist (formerly) Neuroscientist (formerly)|alma_mater = SFIT (dropout)|hair_colour = Brown-black (curly)|eye_colour = Brown (live-action) Hazel (animation)|skin = Fair|height = 6'0" (1.82 m.)|relatives = Maksharip Malsagov (father) Aizhan Aubakirova (mother) Madina Malsagova (sister)|love_interest(s) = None|allies = Alistair Krei (formerly)|enemies = Tadashi Hamada ✝ Robert Callaghan (Yokai)|fate = Released from police custody following the defeat and arrest of Robert Callaghan|inspiration = DeviantArt Profile (outdated)}} "You know, being at the centre of a divorce when you're just a kid really... screws you up for life. And the sad part is, it's something that's out of your control. You're too young to understand anything, but once you catch up to reality and it hits you like a brick, you realise everything." — Timur 'Timur "Tim" Malsagov '(Ingush: https://www.omniglot.com/images/writing/ingush.gif; Kazakh Cyrillic: ) is a fanon character in the Disney film Big Hero 6 ''created by user Chechensichkeria.'' Of Ingush and Kazakh descent, he was a former SFIT student majoring in neuroscience and the original creator and designer of the neurotransmitter technology featured in Hiro's microbot project. Following the death of academic rival Tadashi Hamada and the supposed death of Professor Robert Callaghan, Timur was arrested by the San Fransokyo Police Department as the prime suspect of the exhibition hall incident. After Robert's defeat at the hands of the Big Hero 6, he was released from police custody. He is portrayed by American actor Alex Wolff. Background Physical Appearance TBA Attire TBA Personality Timur is the direct parallel (and character foil) of Tadashi Hamada. Both men are intelligent and talented in engineering and robotics; whereas Tadashi utilised his gift to build live-supporting inventions for consumer usage by the majority of the populace, Timur dedicated his efforts for monetary gain and, ultimately, his own personal profit. Timur and Tadashi lost their parents at young ages (though Timur's are still alive while Tadashi's aren't), but Tadashi was the only one who was able to move past this loss and develop an optimistic outlook on life while Timur remained bitter, cynical, pessimistic, and sour. Tadashi acted as the guardian or guiding figure to his younger brother in place of his parents, but Timur maintains a strained and unstable relationship with his younger sister, whom he bickers with frequently. Tadashi, thus, was selfless and cared for the needs of loved ones and friends before himself, while Timur is selfish and cares only to look out after himself and his own needs. Timur physically mirrors Tadashi in terms of physique, build, height (approximately 6'0" or 1.82 metreshttps://bighero6.wikia.com/wiki/Tadashi_Hamada), and attire — this comes to play after the film, as whenever Hiro encounters Timur and sees his backside, he can't help but see Tadashi's image in him. Regarding his personality, Timur is the polar opposite of Tadashi. He's intelligent like Tadashi, no doubt, but prefers to utilise his potential to benefit only himself and his own personal needs (whereas Tadashi was devoted to helping others). He can be somewhat arrogant and cocky when noticed or praised by others for his work, but Timur generally prefers to fly under the radar and keep to himself rather than openly showboating or flaunting. Fiercely independent and self-sufficient, Timur prefers to mind his own business instead of collaborating with others or sharing ideas, and he can sometimes act a bit too sensitive when his own individual thinking is criticised or questioned by others. As a result, he does not fare well with group work or collaborative projects, favouring working on his own. Unlike Tadashi, he is sourly pessimistic and prefers to favour the negative aspects of life over the positives. Timur possesses his own sense of charisma like Tadashi, but he is prone to fits of obscenities or, more rarely, shouting when people don't fulfill his requests or orders properly. As such, Timur is quite judgmental and critical of others and the traits he personally views as unfavourable, most notably Tadashi's "happy-go-lucky" optimism. Timur doesn't take to failure or errors well either, though this is more fear-motivated (called atychiphobia) rather than ego-based. In the face of wrongdoing, Timur, similar to Hiro, is quick to take action and seek revenge over the culprit. History Background Timur Malsagov was born on May 15th, 2011, in the city of South San Fransokyo to parents Maksharip "Vladlen" Malsagov and Aizhan "Revmira" Aubakirova (formerly Malsagova), immigrants from Kazakhstan. Maksharip — a pure Ingush whose family had been forcibly deported to Central Asia from Ingushetia during the Second World War — hailed from the city of Karaganda, while Aizhan, of Kazakh and some Volga Tatar descent, was from Ayagoz. As youths, both served the Soviet Union — Maksharip was a soldier for the Red Army while Aizhan worked as an engineer — and the two met in their late teens through Komsomol (a Soviet Communist youth program). Though neither was particularly religious due to strong Soviet influence (Maksharip's family was Sunni Muslim, while Aizhan's was atheist and historically Muslim-Tengrist), Aizhan converted to Islam upon her marriage to Maksharip. The couple had two separate wedding ceremonies: the first following Ingush customs (for Maksharip's family) and second, under Kazakh tradition (Aizhan). Following their wedding, the Malsagovs immigrated to South San Fransokyo, United States. Early Life Timur was born and raised in South San Fransokyo, which had a stronger Asian demographic than San Fransokyo to the north (i.e. there was a larger population of Chinese, Filipinos, Indians, Vietnamese, etchttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_San_Francisco,_California#2000). He was born two years before his younger sister, Madina. The two children were raised fairly irreligious by their mother, though Aizhan preferred to label herself as a "cultural Muslims" rather than an atheist. Maksharip, on the other hand, wished to raise Timur and Madina as Sunni Muslims (in accordance to his own family tradition), which caused tension with Aizhan over which faith the children would follow. In addition, as Maksharip decided to pursue a career as a traditional folk musician for Ingush instruments, Aizhan wished to continue her occupation as an engineer — whereas Aizhan was determined to move to San Fransokyo for more job opportunities in science, Maksharip wanted to remain in South San Fransokyo for a simpler lifestyle away from the urban bustle. As a result of multiple arguments and disagreements regarding their family religion and residence, Maksharip and Aizhan separated when Timur was aged four years old (Madina was two). Maksharip remained in South San Fransokyo while Aizhan moved to San Fransokyo to pursue engineering, but the former couple agreed that their children would spend "equal" time with each parent by switching homes every two weeks; while Timur was with his father, Madina would be with Aizhan, and vice versa. As a result, Timur was never particularly close to his younger sister, as they rarely spent leisure time together (apart from the rare occasions when Aizhan would bring them both to amusement parks or the beach). As such, Timur attended a private school in San Fransokyo, which his mother personally provided payment for. As a child and adolescent, Timur was interested in psychology and the human mind with the desire to become a forensic psychologist. It eventually became a hobbyist activity for him, as he'd read articles and books on the topic during his leisure time. Like Hiro Hamada years later, Timur was involved in the underground sport of Bot Fighting, though he was more of a spectator who would bet on players and their bots rather than participate himself. With his knowledge of player techniques and fighting styles, he managed to make small earnings as a bettor. Timur attended Yoshitaka Okazaki High School (YOHS) in San Fransokyo, along with the late Tadashi Hamada. Both boys were members of the school's prestigious robotics team, and as graduation neared, both Tadashi and Timur entered the SFIT science exhibition (the same event Hiro joined) with their own prototypes of experimental technology. Timur, who ultimately decided to pursue a career in neuroscience, entered the exhibit with an early design of a neurotransmitter headband — the same tech featured by Hiro for his microbots. Alistair Krei initially took interest in Tadashi Hamada's invention for profit, though after the latter's rejection of Krei's offer, the businessman turned to Timur. Timur, unlike Tadashi and Hiro, accepted Krei's deal for his technology to be featured by Krei Tech Industries for further development. Due to Timur's agreement with Krei, former Professor Robert Callaghan took an immediate disliking to Timur and favour for Tadashi. Following the exhibition, Timur was accepted into the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology under funding by Krei Tech. He moved out of his mother's townhouse and into his own apartment in San Fransokyo with roommate Rohit Srivastava. Along with Tadashi, he was placed into Professor Callaghan's robotics class, of which all students were required to design and develop their own piece of tech for a large project. Timur continued to improve his neurotransmitter headpiece, while Tadashi began his initial tests for a prototype of Baymax. Under Krei's directive, Timur's original neurotransmitter design would be used in the military as a means of nonverbal, long-distance communication and exchange of messages between soldiers on the battlefield as a technological adaptation of the superpower telepathy. However, Professor Callaghan pursued in his distaste for Timur due to his connection to Alistair, and Callaghan would deliberately give the latter a difficult time in his class, be it through extra homework, harsher demands for projects, or outright scorn. Dissatisfied with Callaghan's treatment, Timur ultimately decided to drop out of SFIT on his own accord, thereby nullifying his pact with Krei and abandoning his neurotransmitter headgear at the school. With his roommate, Rohit, Timur was able to set up a small phone and laptop repair booth in a mall, where he currently works. Unbeknownst to him, the neurotransmitter had been confiscated by Professor Callaghan, who studied its workings extensively for his future plans of revenge against Krei. He passed on Timur's blueprints and instructions to Tadashi Hamada, who later handed the guide to his younger brother, Hiro, for his microbot project. Big Hero 6 Timur had long since dropped out of SFIT, but he was present at the science exhibit the night of the fire. He witnessed Hiro's demonstration of his microbots, during which he noticed that Hiro's neurotransmitter was rooted from his own former idea. Realising that it had to be Tadashi who had taken over his own technology and passed it on to Hiro, Timur angrily confronted the Hamada brothers and their friends over Tadashi's supposed thievery. Timur was the last person to be pulled out of the crumbling building before he lost consciousness, but he had encountered a man (unbeknownst to him, Callaghan) stealing Hiro's microbots and unsuccessfully attempted to stop him. Timur was transported to the hospital for care, but he was later questioned by the police about the incident. The SFPD had discovered "evidence" (deliberately brought together by Callaghan) at the site which would incriminate Timur as the culprit behind setting the expo hall ablaze. He was thus arrested by the SFPD and taken to the police department for further interrogation, with his supposed motive being to extract revenge on Professor Callaghan for his expulsion years ago and to eliminate his long-time academic rival, Tadashi Hamada. The fact that Timur was the original creator of the neurotransmitter technology integrated into the microbots (which had mysteriously disappeared during the fire) and because they believed Tadashi had "stolen" Timur's idea raised some eyebrows. Though Timur protested these accusations, he was detained at the police department for several weeks before the identity of a potential suspect and supervillain, Yokai, was discovered. Timur wanted to unveil the identity of the masked man himself to obtain vengeance for his false imprisonment, though he was ousted by the Big Hero 6. After Callaghan was apprehended through the efforts of the Big Hero 6, Timur was officially released from police custody. The Future TBA Relationships Robert Callaghan TBA Alistair Krei TBA Tadashi Hamada TBA Hiro Hamada TBA Miscellaneous Playlist * 'Home '- Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors, Bebe Rexha Etymology 'Timur '( ) is a name of Turkichttps://www.behindthename.com/name/timur origin meaning "iron", derived from the Turkic root temür''https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/demir. Usage of the name is popular among Muslim ethnicities of the former Soviet Union and present-day Russia, especially in the Caucasus, Central Asia, and among Turkic peoples. It was borne by a famous 14th-century Turco-Mongol leader, Timur the Lame (Persian: تيمور لنگ‎) or Tamerlane, who was the founder of the Iranised Muslim Timurid Dynasty. Trivia * Though English is his first language, Timur also speaks Ingush — his father's native tongue — as Maksharip does not speak English fluently. Aizhan never made any efforts to teach Timur and Madina the Kazakh language, but she did attempt to teach them Russian (only basic phrases and words, however). Madina, Timur's sister, fluently speaks English and Russian; the latter was a result of a personal interest in the language and culture. * Timur's parents couldn't agree on which name to give their son (his father wanted an Ingush name, while his mother wanted a Soviet-era Russian name), but they eventually compromised on a name used in both of their ethnic cultures (i.e. Ingush and Kazakh). His father initially wanted to name him "Safarbek" (Сафарбек), while his mother suggested "Melor" (Мэлор). * His father hails from the city of Karaganda, Kazakhstan, while his mother is from Ayagoz. Maksharip's family was originally from Ingushetia, Russia, but they were deported from their home to Kazakhstan (then the Kazakh SSR) during World War II. * One of his favourite foods is ''olgash, a type of Ingush bread. He also enjoys ''myulchi bokkeum ''(멸치볶음), or Korean spicy fried anchovies. * Timur is always misidentified when it comes to ethnicity, and he claims that he is most mistaken for Latino, Thai, Filipino, just or "mixed". * Timur and his mother used to visit Kazakhstan every year during his summer vacations, mainly to her hometown of Ayagoz as well as Astana and Almaty. * He curses quite frequently, and his obscenities can sometimes be directly targeted at others. This is Timur's own personal way of releasing anger or frustration, as he is not one to engage in fights or use brute physical force. Scrapped Concepts * The concept directly preceding Timur was a female character named Anar Serikbaeva, who was of full Kazakh heritage. She was a bot-fighting bettor who would place bets on the robots she believed would triumph in certain matches. Anar's ethnicity was later changed to half-Ingush and half-Kazakh, which paved the way for the concept of Timur. The core characteristics of Anar were ultimately transferred to Timur's sister, Madina. * During early development, Timur was intended to be named "Ruslan" (Руслан), which is also a Turkic name widely found in the Caucasus and in Central Asia. This was eventually replaced with "Timur" as the creator believed it resonated better with the character. * Essentially, Timur is a blend of several scrapped characters: the aforementioned Anar, former engineering student Isaac Avshalumov (who was Mountain Jewish) who had a personal vendetta with Robert Callaghan, SFIT dropout and mobile phone repairer Rohit Sarkar (of Bengali origin), and hacker Daur Avidzba (an Abkhazian). * In an older plot, after leaving SFIT, Timur was supposed to become a baker (at the time, his father owned an Ingush bakery in South San Fransokyo). After Maksharip's occupation was changed from a bakery owner to a musician, this was discarded. References Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Big Hero 6 Category:OCs Category:Disney OCs Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Fan OC Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Students Category:Biracial characters Category:Asian characters Category:Caucasian characters Category:Characters who don't sing Category:Realistic characters Category:Live Action characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:American characters Category:Americans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Category:Sons Category:Muslim characters Category:Asian-American characters Category:Asian-Americans Category:Mixed race characters